chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Chill Official Tournaments
Welcome to the Official Chill Tournament log where we of course, log all of chill's tournaments. This is also the forum where you suggest tournaments. Have fun! Bold = Champion Strikethrough = Loser Italics = Disqualified (Didn't Show) '' Underline = Disqualified (Forfeited) ''Italics + Underline = Disqualified (Cheating)] 1.) Pokémon Showdown Tournament Tournament Held: December 15, 2013 (Boom) Game: Pokémon Showdown Champion: Tyflo The first ever Chill Sonic Fanon tournament. pretty good huh? It stared 8 competitors duking it out for first. Placement #Flame #SS3K #Boom #Legion #Rio #Apallo #Holly #Ecruos Matches Round 1 #Boom vs. Holly #Flame vs. Ecruos #SS3K vs. Apallo #Rio vs. Legion Round 2 (Semi Finals) #Boom vs. Flame #SS3K vs. Legion Round 3 (Finals) #'Flame' vs. SS3K #Boom vs. Legion (Play-off for 3rd) #Apallo vs. Rio (Play-off for 5th) 2.) Pokémon Monotype Tournament Tournament Held: February 17, 2014 (Boom) Game: Pokémon Showdown Champion: SS3K ' Quite a step up from the last tournaments chat huh? Much more unique. SS3K got revenge from last tournament as this time he surpassed the semi-finals and became the second ever champion...with normal types. Nice meme SS3K. Nice meme. Placement #SS3K #Boom #Legion #Apallo #Rio #Will #Flame #Zay Matches Round 1 #Apallo vs. ''Zay #SS3K vs. Rio #Boom vs. Will #Legion vs. Flame Round 2 (Semi-Finals) #Apallo vs. SS3K #Boom vs. Legion Round 3 (Finals) #'''SS3K vs. Boom #Apallo vs. Legion (Play-off) 3.) Color Combat Tournament Tournament Held: May 3, 2014 (Rio) Game: Pokémon Showdown Champion: Legion The exciting third installment of Chill's official tournament. This time around we're only picking Pokémon of a specific color. Placement #Legion #SS3K Matches Round 1 #Legion vs. Rio #Thing vs. Boom #SS3K vs. Apallo #Zex vs. Ecruos Round 2 (Semi-Finals) #Legion vs. Thing #SS3K vs. Zex Round 3 (Finals) #Legion vs. SS3K 4.) the tOUrnament http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/frost-ou-877872 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/frost-ou-877919 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/frost-ou-877974 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/frost-ou-878032 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/frost-ou-878060 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/frost-ou-878098 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/frost-ou-878133 #Zex #Legion #SS3K #Boom #Thing #Apallo #Rio #Ecruos Statistics (Overall) General *Tournaments: 3 *Competitors: 10 *No Shows: 2 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 2 *Forfeits: 1 Tournaments #Pokémon Showdown Tournament (12/15/13) #Pokémon Monotype Tournament (2/17/14) Matches #Boom vs. Holly #Flame vs. Ecruos #SS3K vs. Apallo #Rio vs. Legion #Boom vs. Flame #SS3K vs. Legion #'Flame' vs. SS3K #Boom vs. Legion (Play-off for 3rd) #Apallo vs. Rio (Play-off for 5th) #Apallo vs. Zay #SS3K vs. Rio #Boom vs. Will #Legion vs. Flame #Apallo vs. SS3K #Boom vs. Legion #'SS3K' vs. Boom #Apallo vs. Legion (Play-off) #Legion vs. Rio Statistics (Users) Here's the statistics table, where we use everyone's experiences to factor who's currently the best. Special note for matches played, it only factors potential matches for that USER. Not all the matches period. Boom *Tournaments Competed In: 2/2 *Victories: 4/6 *Defeats: 2/6 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 0 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 0 *Forfeits: 0 Holly *Tournaments Competed In: 1/2 *Victories: 0/1 *Defeats: 1/1 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 0 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 0 *Forfeits: 0 Flame *Tournaments Competed In: 2/2 *Victories: 3/4 *Defeats: 1/4 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 1 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 0 *Forfeits: 0 Ecruos *Tournaments Competed In: 1/2 *Victories: 0/1 *Defeats: 1/1 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 0 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 1 *Forfeits: 0 SS3K *Tournaments Competed In: 2/2 *Victories: 5/6 *Defeats: 1/6 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 1 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 0 *Forfeits: 0 Apallo *Tournaments Competed In: 2/2 *Victories: 1/5 *Defeats: 4/5 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 0 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 0 *Forfeits: 1 Rio *Tournaments Competed In: 2/2 *Victories: 1/3 *Defeats: 2/3 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 0 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 0 *Forfeits: 0 Legion *Tournaments Competed In: 2/2 *Victories: 3/6 *Defeats: 3/6 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies:0 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 0 *Forfeits: 0 Zay *Tournaments Competed In: 1/2 *Victories: 0/1 *Defeats: 1/1 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 0 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 1 *Forfeits: 0 Will *Tournaments Competed In: 1/2 *Victories: 0/1 *Defeats: 1/1 *Ranks: TBA *Champion Trophies: 0 *Bans: 0 *No Shows: 0 *Forfeits: 0 Suggested Tournaments Category:Blog posts